Baby Sitting Illusionist
by Kajune
Summary: With everyone else gone for a few days, Mukuro is left to look after Lambo on his own. 6918 5927
1. Arrival

**Title** : Baby Sitting Illusionist

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Tragedy

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : With everyone else gone for a few days, Mukuro is left to look after Lambo on his own. 6918 5927

* * *

**Arrival**

When Tsuna found himself unable to tame Lambo, he went searching for someone to look after him. Kyoko and Haru were out of town to watch Ryohei fight against great teenaged boxers. Yamamoto decided to join them at the last minute since he just found out, and he also needed his father's permission. Gokudera was still here, but was just as useless as in controlling the grape-loving boy. When he heard the news about Tsuna looking for some help, he suggested to go see Chrome. Sadly, she was on a field trip with Ken and Chikusa. Kokuyo High has grown more better at controlling its students, so none of them refused and will be gone for quite a while. Hibari of course, was out of the question.

Tsuna wanted his mother to look after Lambo, but she was not an option from the beginning; she was on holiday with Iemitsu, along with a few others. There was no one capable of looking after the boy, not even I-Pin who, although was not as destructive as Lambo, did need some looking after.

It bothered Tsuna, the question that asks where Reborn has gone. One day he was here, the next he's not. With the Ten-Year-Bazooka in Italy to be repaired, he was sure that the baby had not gone to the future. Gokudera had not seen the hitman for a long time too, and so his curiosity was boosted. However, after heading back to the Sawada residence at noon, they were greeted by an excited Lambo who came running out the front door, just as they were walking towards the gate.

"Tsuna!" The boy calls, running little steps towards the taller teenagers.

"What is it? Lambo." Tsuna asks, sounding a bit tired. Namimori is rather big, so walking around almost everywhere took a bit of energy from him.

"Reborn came back with a strange guy!" Lambo yells.

"Eh? A strange guy?" Tsuna believed that Reborn would come back some day, but he never expected him to bring along someone 'unknown'. Despite his sadistic and unpredictable behavior, and after tolerating it for so long, Tsuna is still unable to read his actions completely.

"What does he look like?" Gokudera asks.

"Well..." Lambo thinks for a while, allowing himself to calm down. "He looked very pale, and has blue hair."

"Blue hair?" Tsuna tries to recall anyone with such a hair color. "Gokudera-kun," He says, looking at the silver-haired one. Gokudera reacts by doing the same. "Doesn't Mukuro have blue hair?" He was the only person the teenager knew who had that hair color, besides Daemon. Since there is no way that Reborn would bring him into their lives, he is cut out of the list of possibilities.

"Yeah but, why would Reborn-san bring that guy here?"

"Lambo did say he looked very pale." Tsuna says, then thinks deeply. There could be no possible motive for Reborn to bring a blue-haired stranger to his house. Imagining that the person is pale-looking, could mean that it's Mukuro. He has already seen his condition while imprisoned and knows that if he were to be released he would be very weak, but why would Reborn bring him over without saying a word?

"Let's go look inside, Juudaime." Gokudera suggests, wanting answers from the things he sees instead of just listening to Lambo.

Tsuna gives him a nod and both walk towards the front door, leaving a slightly worried Lambo outside. He does however manage to slip back inside before the door closes completely.


	2. New Baby Sitter

**Title** : Baby Sitting Illusionist

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**New Baby Sitter**

The three head up to Tsuna's bedroom, and almost hesitantly, does the somewhat distressed boy open the door.

Right there, in the middle of his bedroom is his tutor. He is sitting there, on the floor, eyes fixed on the occupied bed. Both boys become speechless when they see who the mysterious person is. Lambo, unaware of the older boys's reactions, peaks into the room. He focuses his eyes on Reborn as he waits for the other two to move first. He doesn't like strangers, so he tries to get someone to help him.

"Reborn." Tsuna says, slightly louder than a whisper. Reborn hears him, and gives him a smile after looking into his brown eyes that are filled with emotions.

"Ciaossu," He greets casually.

Unlike Tsuna, Gokudera isn't very patient.

"Oi, Reborn-san! What is Rokudo Mukuro doing on Juudaime's bed!" He is left in a silent state and also a slightly worried one when the baby puts a finger in front of his lips and goes "Ssshhh". He doesn't know why the baby wants him to be quiet a person such as the former enemy.

"Mukuro is a guardian, and that is why we need him here with us." A pregnant silence fills the room, one that even Lambo dares not to break.

"But Reborn," Tsuna speaks up, breaking this intense quietness. "If you needed him to be here, why didn't you do this a long time ago?" He too wanted Mukuro free but never got the chance to do it. Reborn was always the one who turned him down, so it surprises him to see the other suddenly do what he has effortlessly prevented from happening before.

"The Vendicare didn't accept my request up until a few days ago. Mukuro will need tons of rest before he can move around again. You two also need to go see Vongola Kyuudaime about the cost of his release."

"Eh!" Tsuna responds, awed by the sudden confession. Gokudera doesn't look so happy about the news either. "Go see...Vongola Nono!" He yells, a bit more surprised than disturbed. "But Reborn-san, we can't just leave him here!" Reborn looks more serious after his question. He must have been waiting for it.

"I already told you, he needs tons of rest. You two will only take a few days and then you'll be back." Tsuna and Gokudera slightly calm down, but there is still worry in their eyes. "If he ever wakes up while you're gone, Hibari will sort things out." Reborn reassures, though not as effectively as he had hoped.

"Don't those two have some issues with each other?" Gokudera asks, pointing out the obvious rivalry which seems more than capable of lasting for a whole decade. "Not to worry. I personally asked Hibari to behave or I will blow up Namimori Junior High."

"Ehh~! That's too much!" Tsuna yells, so not liking the use of violence especially on something so big and precious. Not that he is too worried about the impact it will have on him, but what it would have on Hibari, the unofficial protector of the large building. "It's not when you're dealing with Hibari." Reborn replies.

Tsuna slightly calms down with again, _slight_, because he still bears a lot of discomfort with all that is going on. "I'll be going with you guys, so try not to make me look bad."

The two teenagers nod while Lambo remains unusually quiet. He has completely failed to understand even the tinniest detail of the story, but he couldn't care less about such things. "Then I'll take stupid cow here downstairs so that Mukuro can get better quickly." Gokudera says, not out of care for the other, but if someone such as Reborn finds him important he should at least show a bit of respect. Reborn gives him a nod before he gets the little boy to follow him away from the room.

Tsuna is lost in thought as he stares at Mukuro, his face pale just as it was described to be. His body covered from the next down completely by his own blanket. He look so peaceful, but maybe just for now.

"Tsuna," Reborn calls, instantly knocking him out of thoughts. The latter turns to him, having no trouble with what the other just did out of the blue. "Get yourself ready, we're going before sunset."

That will be soon, but he did as he was told anyway. Reborn later informs Gokudera of this, who quickly goes back to his apartment to get his things. They weren't going for long, but they should at least look their best. Mukuro was going to sleep for some time, but that only gives them a chance to prevent any ruckus from happening.

This is when Tsuna wonders something, something he should of thought about when he went to see Chrome.

Why not let Mukuro look after Lambo?

It was a bad decision, but Mukuro - unlike Hibari - didn't use such violence all the time. He can tame his own bloodlust, which means he would do well in taming others. Chrome did describe him as a nice young man, but that could just be him pretending to be one.

It's just sad, that there is no one else to choose.


	3. New Duty

**Title** : Baby Sitting Illusionist

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**New Duty**

He felt pain in his head, not much, but enough to disturb his concentration on anything. He can hear no sound, which means he is alone.

Slowly does his red and blue eyes open, and what he sees first is the ceiling of Sawada Tsunayoshi's bedroom. He is fully aware of how he got here. The last time he was awake his body was weak and very fragile, and Reborn was there to tell him that he will be needing some rest and that he should go lie down on this bed. Every part of it felt comfortable, dragging him into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. Reborn was very still, having no desire to annoy him or anger as things quickly became dark.

That was a good thing.

At the moment his body still feels weak, but not as much as it did earlier. He can tell by sitting up straight, but the amount of effort required is still a lot more than he had anticipated. Holding himself as steady as possible he takes his time to look around. The clothes on his body were that of Mafia attire, consisting of an indigo-colored dress shirt, black trousers, belt and shoes, plus a pair of white socks. It was the exact same clothes he wore soon after feeling the cold breeze of the large prison. The exact same clothes he despised so much. There was a reason behind him wearing this, and although he never spoke of it the reason was clear as the sky of Japan was a few hours ago. All that was missing was a necktie and a jacket, which he never had to time to put on, nor would be bother even if he had.

His feet are without the shoes he wore earlier, having been neatly placed by the front door next to a few others.

According to his surroundings the room is empty and without life besides his own, fortunate one. Everything is quite peaceful as long as the sound of a child laughing intensely is ignored. This sound annoys him, putting him into a bad mood and brushing away all temptations to sleep a little longer. Hearing this child's voice makes sleep seem so impossible. A dried throat suddenly urges him to get something to drink.

Mukuro throws the blanket off his pale form, carefully sliding the legs over towards the right side of the bed before effortly getting to his feet. To his own disappointment he is to continue listening to this boy's noises and even more when the thirst growing from within is unbearable. The sound is definitely coming from downstairs where the kitchen is, making him feel not-so fortunate anymore despite his successful escape.

Moving around was a bit harder than expected, but he can manage. Once reaching at the top of the staircase, he sees a familiar-looking boy running up the stairs with a chocolate bar in hand. Immediately he is chased by a large-headed girl showing a distressed look on her face. An expression only Mukuro's dignity is preventing him from revealing himself.

He mildly admitted that he is surprised to see the loud one suddenly become shocked by his presence, looking at him in horror which Mukuro has grown too used to seeing when in the presence of harmless people. His green eyes grow in size as that expression shows more terror, similar to that of someone encountering an ugly-looking ghost. This somewhat gives the illusionist an idea to go look in the mirror.

Tears burst out before his eyes, just before the strangely dressed child storms back down the stairs, dropping the supposedly-stolen object along the way. The equally-young girl picks up the wrapped up bar of chocolate, looking a bit proud at her success. She gives Mukuro a worried look, hinting that she isn't as afraid of him as her companion. This shows that a mirror is not required just yet.

"Good evening." Mukuro greets in a worn-out voice. I-Pin politely replies to the stranger. "Good evening."

To his amusement, the girl shows no fear in him. Could this be because of her connection to Chrome? It has been informed to him that his precious little angel is rather close to the female friends of Tsuna. However, with such a dry throat Mukuro is unable to give even a comment on the subject let alone bring all his attention to it. "Excuse me, but I'm in need of something to drink." He says kindly, revealing no evilness within his tone.

I-Pin doesn't stop him from walking right past her. Noticing how messy his hair is, she suspects that he has been sleeping in this house because to her, it is rather common for others to take naps at Tsuna's bedroom. Those who do are people he trusts and out of respect and the bond they share she will trust this person. Mukuro's voice sounded awfully dry, proving how truthful he is. Holding no _ill-will _towards the taller, she watches as he walks into the kitchen.

A note on the refrigerator catches Mukuro's attention, on it has his name written. Curious, he gently pulls it off and starts reading.

_To : Mukuro_

_I need you to take care of the kids while Tsuna is away._

_If you do something bad to them, Hibari will come and punish you._

_Understood?_

Mukuro laughs.

He isn't so thrown-off his feet by the new duty of taking care of the two kids he just saw, but the method of being punished that was decided. To have Hibari being his baby-sitter is an interesting thing, and he is willing to accept it whole-heartedly as part of their unspoken promise and for his own freedom.

For as long as the boy doesn't cry all day long, he doubts he will be having much trouble.

Not at all.


End file.
